Amityville El Despertar
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Morinaga queda con muerte cerebral después de que el otaku que quemo la casa de Souichi saliera de la cárcel buscando venganza, Souichi casi al borde de la locura, agotado su esperanza en la medicina cansado de rogarle a dios se muda junto a lo que queda de su Morinaga a una casa maldita


Fanfic de Koi Suru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga basado en la película Amityville: El Despertar

Advertencia Te puedo romper el corazón, quizás también llores un poco... Muerte de personaje.

* * *

Hace dos años el corazón del tirano esta pausado en el tiempo, en ese instante, el otaku vino a cobrar venganza por su tiempo en la cárcel, Morinaga llego justo a tiempo para interponerse entre ese demente que los arrojo al vació, cayeron tres pisos hacia el duro suelo, el otaku murió, Morinaga fue mantenido con vida, unos labios tan conocidos soplaban aire a sus pulmones, unas manos desesperadas mantuvieron a su corazón palpitando, quizás fue esa voz tan llena de dolor, tan llena de desesperación la que lo mantuvo con vida, esa voz, esos dulces labios, esas manos tocando su corazón, más, quería más tiempo, para estar con él, para amarlo. Pero los humanos son dolorosamente frágiles, ni el más profundo amor le puede ganar a la muerte.  
Apenas llego con vida, pero el daño era irreparable, muerte cerebral, fue el diagnostico, no volverá, le dijeron a un destrozado Souichi que con su terquedad se negó a escuchar, ellos no entendían el idiota era fuerte, el despertaría, el volvería a verlo y volvería a sonreír de nuevo, solo necesitaba tiempo para sanar, por eso cuando le hablaron de donar sus órganos casi enloquece, no le quitarían nada, el despertaría estaba seguro, esa certeza, esa esperanza lo mantenía con vida, no hubo quien lo hiciera entrar en razón, la familia de Morinaga quería desconectarlo y donar los órganos, incluso su propia familia pensaba que era lo mejor, pero él se negó rotundamente, encontraría el modo de traerlo de vuelta, lo intento tanto, viajo a los Estados Unidos a la mejor clínica, con los mejores neurólogos pero el resultado era el mismo el jamás despertaría, ya no tenía mucho tiempo el cuerpo de Morinaga se estaba consumiendo, poco a poco perdió toda su masa muscular, su cuerpo se había encogido y tullido, su piel era de un color gris, su boca reseca, sus labios rotos, las llagas en su piel fría, el corazón del tirano también se estaba encogiendo y muriendo, estaba desesperado, haría cualquier cosa por verlo abrir sus ojos una vez más, necesitaba decirle algo, que tenía atorado, que lo estaba ahogando.  
Se mudó con Morinaga a esa siniestra casa, posiblemente ya había perdido la cordura, pasaba las horas del día, junto a él, humedeciendo su boca, masajeando sus rígidas manos y pies, escuchando el sonido del respirador y todas esas máquinas que lo mantenían con vida, con la poca vida que aún le quedaba, aferrándose a ella, se había cansado de rogarle a dios.  
Souichi vio como ese cuerpo consumido rápidamente se fue recuperando, quedando igual a como era antes de caer, Morinaga abrió los ojos, el corazón le dio un vuelco, al fin lo sentía latir después de tanto tiempo, en esos ojos lo miraban con la misma calidez, pero en cuanto se dio cuentas del tubo en su garganta le faltaba el aire, Souichi le ayudo a quitárselo, y a desconectarlo de todas esas máquinas, y se acuno en su pecho y fue arrullado por esos brazos, y sus lágrimas fueron besadas, esa suave voz que añoraba tanto le consolaba.  
Mientras el tirano le decía una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo había esperado, cuanto lo había extrañado.

—Morinaga yo te amo, te amo desde el primer beso, desde antes, tal vez desde siempre, perdón, por no decirlo, te amo, tengo que decírtelo. Lo siento, fue mi culpa, perdóname.

—Senpai lo sé, lo sé, tu amor puedo sentirlo, es como el sol, dorado y cálido, es tan fuerte que ha llegado hasta mí, tan profundo, oscuro y frío donde he estado atrapado, tú no tienes la culpa, moriría por ti mil veces... Senpai escúchame, tienes que dejarme ir, tienes que liberarme...

— Noooo! por favor no, ahora estas bien, podemos volver a casa y estar juntos, te amo, quiero estar contigo para siempre

— Senpai por favor Mátame! no quiero hacerte daño, por favor huye, quiere hacerte daño

—No me importa, ya no quiero estar sin ti, no puedo, me duele demasiado.  
Ese rostro amble se tornó cruel, las manos que suavemente lo acariciaban se apretaron en su garganta, por un momento, solo por un momento, pensó en que morir por sus brazos no estaría tan mal, se llevaría todo el dolor, pero casi podía escuchar la desesperación de su Morinaga, que sería de él, atrapado por siempre, controlado por una maldad, tan ajena a su naturaleza amable, con el dolor de haber herido a quien más ama, todo era su culpa, por su terquedad, le había hecho tanto daño, ni siquiera lo había dejado morir, era un tirano, lo golpeo en la cabeza con el tanque de oxígeno, se liberó y logro que lo persiguiera hasta las afueras de la casa maldita, lo arrastro fuera del circulo de protección de la casa y el demonio que poseía a Morinaga vuelve a la casa, Morinaga está muriendo, de vuelta su cuerpo consumido

—Senpai me has hecho muy feliz, gracias por amarme, por liberarme, te prometo que volveré a ti, aún tengo mucho, mucho amor para darte  
dijo suavecito con el aire que le quedaba, con la vida que le quedaba.  
Souichi sintió dolorosamente como su corazón se encogía, respiro profundamente pero el aire no era suficiente, su corazón se apretó y se negó a expandirse, se negó a seguir palpitando, se detuvo.  
Bajo la luna, bajo el cielo y las estrellas, quedaron los cuerpos inertes aun en un apretado abrazo.  
Dos mariposas azules volaron juntas más allá de esa luna, más allá de ese cielo y estrellas hasta la siguiente vida, aún tenían mucho amor para darse.


End file.
